Celestina Ann Magdalene
Celestina Ann Magdalene Sister of the Crimson Rose ''-She has a constant look at her face as if she holds tears and each and every movement she makes seems filled with sorrow.'' In the past, one of the merciful nurses of Crimson Rose's Sisterhood, now one of the crusaders of the Crimson Flame, though still preferes to be adressed by the old title as burdening display of mourning the deaths of her slaughtered sisters at the Chapel of The Crimson Flame. Celestina has been found and recovered by the party of Crusaders cosisting of Athiladin, Sador, Kaara and Sepoficus, who seen the fire at the Chapel during the siege of New Avalon. When the band of ravaging undead was scattered for a time by Kaara's wrath casting Rage Storm, they noticed her crying over the bodies of what was her fellow sisters. When she turned to them they vitnessed the leaking tears been of blood. They immidiately fallen on their knees and praised that as a divine sign that Light is on their side, and they should not lose confidence in their Cause even if the world around them is falling in ruins. Relationship standing among the Skull Crushers Since the destruction of New Avalon by the Scourge, Celestina has joined with Sepoficus and tends to travel with him and the rest of the Skull Crushers since. 'Belimar' Among them she finds peace and confidence but time to time tending to have corrolations with other member of this team Belimar Lightward, seemingly these two being a non-coexisting personalities. Belimarmight be happy not to nag Celeste for her constant state, but he cant help to try atleast to cheer her up, while she regards him as fool. Their dialogues usually quickly switching to offensive talk and they tend not to keep close to each other taking opposites sides when they travel with Sepoficus. Oddly enough those two always find common themes to talk about while discussing recent battle or bloodshed, but they hardly have any feelings towards each other. 'Castodiana' Celestina is taking Castodiana as a friend, for which Castodiana adores her above the rest of the Skull Crushers as atleast she doesnt preaches her like the they do, also she sees her inner burden and takes it very sireously and also as her own. The two being approximetely the same age makes them perfect chatting companions while the squad is camping or garrisoned. Castodiana tends to question, why she takes all Belimar's remarks so personally, as for him being so silly, allthough feeling her tragedy, accedently lets out giggles to his jests, but never taking sides during their conflicts. 'Domenica' Domenica reminds her of Celestina's old Prioress at the Chapel. Not to mention that she never forgets her highers standing in the Church as High Priestess, and for that Domenica always recieves full respect on behalf of Sister of the Crimson Rose. They seem to have an unspoken rule of collaboration. For that respect, Domenica pays her back with good treatment and almost motherly care which Celestina requires, and stands behind her back in battles and formations having her covered with light's support. Celestina tend to seek out Domenica for every issue just to be comforted and tended with good words and advice. Celestina also sub-conciously regards Domenica as her new Prioress. 'Sepoficus' Concerning Captain Sepoficus they have a rather difficult relationships. Sepoficus treats Celestina fairly and in the most difficult times speak words that means alot to her. In the other hand, he doesn't seem concerns about her tragedy a little bit, and she knows he has his own heavy chrest to carry. In their getting along Celestina seems to be self surrendering, almost sacraficial, when interracting with Sepoficus, trying to fall under his example of self-possession. Sometimes she falls on her knees and leans her head at Sepoficus' arm or reaches hands towards him from beneath calling him loudly to do or not to do something, which is always meet with cold rejection. They seem to would be obvious lovers if it werent for two walls standing between them. First being Captain Sepoficus slaying of his turned undead wife during the Plague, and remaining loyal to the promise of being true to her in this life and other. The other is Celestina taking an oath of celibacy opon entering the Sisterhood of the Crimson Rose, and would also feel personal guilt forsaking it, if she would enjoy love gifts after her sisterhood gave their lives never bending it. ...Under Construction... Category:Alliance Characters Category:The Crimson Flame